


A Third Grader's Lunch Tray

by kitsunequeen



Series: Hale Pack Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allergies, Fluff, Hale Pack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunequeen/pseuds/kitsunequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: imagine after you get bitten like allergies and little stuff like that goes away also so when Derek told Isaac and Boyd that Isaac immediately ran to the kitchen and took a spoonful of peanut butter and Boyd followed with like a full glass of regular milk and for like the rest of the week they just lived out their food allergy dreams and Derek just kind of laughed at the amount of food he was buying for them. </p><p>------</p><p>“Woah,” Isaac says, scrambling to the other side of the couch. “Are you trying to kill me?”</p><p>Erica stares from the reese’s cup she just pulled out of her purse back to Isaac, looking a little concerned for his mental well-being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Third Grader's Lunch Tray

“Woah,” Isaac says, scrambling to the other side of the couch. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Erica stares from the reese’s cup she just pulled out of her purse back to Isaac, looking a little concerned for his mental well-being. “Do you have a secret fear of chocolate I should know about? I mean there’s that thing about it not being good for dogs, but I’m pretty sure we’re safe, I.”

“Not the chocolate,” he says, rolling his eyes. “The peanut butter. I’m allergic.”

“No you’re not,” Derek says, matter-of-factly, and Isaac cocks an eyebrow.

“Uhh… I’m actually pretty sure that I am, Der.”

“I mean not anymore,” he says, not lifting his nose from the book it’s buried in.

“Wait,” Boyd says, pulling his arm away from Erica’s shoulder so he can lean forward a little. “You’re not saying the bite cures allergies, are you?”

“Everything. No colds, no scars, no broken bones. No allergies.”

“ _You’re saying_ ,” Boyd persists, looking excited. “I could walk into that kitchen, pour myself a glass of milk, and not die?”

Derek finally looks up, smirking, and is amazed to see how intently Boyd and Isaac are staring at him. “What would be the point of being a werewolf if you could get taken out by a third grader’s lunch tray?”

Erica snorts, but Boyd doesn’t seem to mind, standing and walking into the kitchen. He’s back in moments, a tall glass of milk in hand, and downs it.

Isaac stares in awe, and quickly moves back next to Erica, snatching the peanut butter cup from her hand. He snaps it in two, shoving one half in his mouth, and tossing the other to Boyd. “Pretty sure these have milk in them too, dude,” he says, grinning. “Oh, my  _god_ ,” he adds. “Peanut butter  _rocks_.”

Erica and Derek just watch, laughing as Boyd and Isaac head off to raid the fridge for all things peanut butter and lactose.

* * *

If by the next week the kitchen is fully stocked with peanut butter and ice cream, well… at least no one can ever call Derek a bad alpha.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Visit me on tumblr at [stilesbansheequeen](http://stilesbansheequeen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
